


The Trouble With Polygons

by EverestV



Series: Playing The Hand Dealt (Punkcop Prompt Fills) [13]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverestV/pseuds/EverestV
Summary: Prompt: Sick of being called ‘square’ all the time, Beth starts calling Sarah by different shapes





	

Sarah was terrible at hiding her laughter, that much was clear, but Beth still tried to ignore it as she got dressed halfway inside the closet. Her back was decidedly turned on the amused Brit.

“So, you going to some straight-edge convention I don’t know about?” She asked once Beth finished and passed her on the way to the bathroom, taking the opportunity to pinch the edge of Beth’s overcoat before her hand was swatted away. “Because you’re looking commendably square today.”

“Ha ha,” Beth rolled her eyes, feeling Sarah slink in behind her. “Very funny.”

Sarah slid her arms around Beth’s middle and rested her chin against Beth’s shoulder. Her soft sigh tickled Beth’s neck more than she would have admitted. “I’m actually asking a legitimate question here, square. Something happening at the station today?”

“Potentially.” Beth was frowning and indignant, trying very hard not to lean back against Sarah. “Lieutenant dropped the hint yesterday that the Mayor might stop in later. Might not, of course, but you never know. Figured I shouldn’t take any chances.”

“Hmm, well,” Sarah pulled away when Beth headed toward the kitchen but followed all the same. “If he does show, let’s hope he can get past your pointy corners.” The second Beth stopped moving, Sarah had inched forward and started straightening her overcoat’s lapels. “They’re particularly pointy today.” She smirked as she pressed a kiss against Beth’s frown, getting an eye roll in return.

\---

Beth slid inside the apartment later that day, mentally going over some last minute things, dropping her keys off in the place where they always were. When she saw Sarah lounging on the couch, she almost thought it was too good to be true. “Comfy over there?”

Sarah glanced up from flipping through the channels. “Oh, hey. Your day go okay?”

“It was fine,” Beth shrugged and moved to hang up her coat, barely keeping her grin at bay. “But you know, you really should sit up. Your posture’s so bad, you’re practically a parallelogram.”

There was a pause. “What?”

“I mean,” Beth turned around and feigned innocence as she met Sarah’s confused expression. “I’d say a rhombus, but I don’t think all your sides add up to the same thing. You’re a pretty complex person, you know that, Sar?”

“What...the _hell_ are you on about?”

Beth nudged Sarah’s thigh until she moved over on the couch, giving her some space to sit down too. “Well, you might not agree, but you can be kinda homey sometimes, like a pentagon. Punk or not.” Beth nestled herself into Sarah’s side, smiling all the while as she continued. “And then if you take your birthday, the 15th, and subtract your birth month from that so you get 12 and then divide that by the two of us, you get six. So a hexagon. Which means you’re a soccer ball, you know the whole pentagon and hexagon pattern? But that probably reminds you too much of Alison so we’ll move on.” Beth laughed softly, ignoring the small noise Sarah made and continuing. “So anyway, if you don’t like someone or you’re suspicious of something, it’s like you’re an octagon. A stop sign, you know? You immediately step on the brakes and try to think things through, plan shit out, but it’s not a red light because you’re moving again soon enough.” She shrugged. “Unless it concerns someone who’s under your wing. Then there’s no stop sign whatsoever, it’s just full speed ahead. Like an arrow or sideways triangle.”

Sarah waited in case Beth had more to say, but she had finished and was smiling smugly at the carpet. “Bloody hell, how long have you been thinking about this shit? Did you even get any work done today?”

“...Shut up! See how you like being called a stupid polygon all the damn time!”


End file.
